


Petrichor

by NiwaEngland



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angelville, Angelville is a circus, Angst, Attraction, Bizarrity, Cassidy is confused, Don't go in, Foretelling the future, Inspired, Jesse is just a kid, Jessidy, Life is a nightmare, M/M, Nobody's fairytale, Once Upon A Time, Preacher - Freeform, Screw Destiny, Season 3, Shite happens at sunset, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaEngland/pseuds/NiwaEngland
Summary: - The pleasant scent of the first rain after a dry spell.Jesse L'Angelle would long remember the day he met a vampire. When he had tried to talk a seemingly simple stranger past the hellish gates of Angelville.





	Petrichor

Jesse had spent the long, hot hours of the day roadside. Coaxing the wayward, the wicked and the just plain stupid into Angelville. But business had slowed, then in the last few hours, it had stopped altogether. Those he had sent wouldn't be enough, it was never enough. 

Blowing his bangs out of his eyes for lack of anything to do Jesse blinked. Suddenly spotting a figure in the distance, heading towards him on the dirt road. As the man approached Jesse almost laughed. In his right hand was an opened umbrella, a lit fag in the other. Reflective sunglasses, a denim jacket that had seen better days and trousers that had too many holes to count. Satisfied Jesse stood up, smirking to himself as he called ahead. "Looking for the deal of a lifetime Mister? A dream to come true?" Casting his hand down towards home Jesse turned on the theatrics. "It's all possible in Angelville and more."

The stranger stopped a few feet away. Staring along the path of trees. The mans face attractive, unconventional. Bemused. Squinting behind his dark shades. "Really?" He said, flashing pearly whites. "Whatcha' got down ere' then? The land of make-believe?"

The Irish accent betrayed the fact that the man would know nothing of the dangers. Jesse smiled enticingly.

"Angelville."

Glancing up at the skull sign above them the stranger frowned. Blowing out smoke in a thoughtful fashion. "And w'at exactly is Angelville?"

"Home," Jesse replied, averting his eyes down the same path. Feeling the ever-present chill of the place, it would be dark soon. Too soon. "You should go." Biting his lip tight Jesse faltered. "In. You should go in." He hadn't met his quota and Gran'ma would not be kind. He changed tactic, sauntering forward. "Or, if you'd like you could come back with me? I have a room there. Privacy guaranteed."

Now Proinsias Cassidy had seen some strange shite in his time. But he couldn't help but fix the teen with an appraising look. Whilst the boy was obviously an adolescent he had the steadfast eyes of a man. Dark, reflective, observant. Short raven hair, swept up into the style of the day. A youthful good-looking face, a fine body. All overdressed in a suit. "Yer a bit young ta be talkin' like that."

Dark eyes widening Jesse slipped on a smile. "I'm sixteen, I can do whatever I want. Whatever _you want_. Nobody has to know." Jesse had drawn in men before, even in his younger days. Those he didn't care so much for, what happened to them when they followed him home. Whispering about what they were gonna do to him. Horrible things, hurtful things. They never got the chance, some of them still lingered in the Tombs. Always watching him with those lifeless eyes.  
  
"Take it or leave it," Jesse shrugged. Knowing he looked innocent enough. Enticing to the right sort. "What have you got to lose?"

"What's yer name?"

"Most folk around here already know it." Most knew to fear it. "What would you like it to be?" Jesse smiled, tilting his head to the side. Playing the game. Knowing that it made Angelville sound like a whore house. That it made him the available attraction. Whatever worked.

"Well sadly, I don't al'ready know it and I'm askin," Cassidy said. Still trying to get a fix on the strange boy who stood so alone on the darkening dirt road. 

"Jesse. My names Jesse L'Angelle."

Humming Cassidy began to move closer, watching as Jesse took instinctive steps back.  
"I don't think that's yer real name."

"It is."

Back bumping into bark Jesse turned, surprised that he had let himself get backed up against a tree. When he looked back the Irishman was within inches of him. "It is Jesse," he tried, his voice weaker than he wanted. Suddenly frustrated and afraid. "Look, Mister, do you want sumthin' outta me or not?" His southern drawl was strong enough to make Cassidy smirk.  
Fear, frustration, finally, something to work with.

"Mine's Cassidy."

Jesse's brow furrowed, it wasn't an answer. Again he glanced down the long lane home. Half expecting to hear the rev of engines, to be blinded by headlights. The shadows were growing, the sun was setting fast. A sense of urgency hit him. Only breaking from his thoughts as Cassidy snapped shut his umbrella and dropped it down. Satisfied with the sufficient shade about them. 

"I know that look like, when yer expecting some proper shite to suddenly go down. Yer feelin' threatened." Cassidy clarified, standing in a lax position. "But question is from which direction?"

"Both," Jesse blurted, alarm registering on his young face. Covering quickly Jesse reached out and grabbed Cassidy's wrist, trying to pull him along. "Let's go. I'll get you a good deal."

Stopping the boy by reversing the hold Cassidy was careful with the pressure he applied.  
"Not so fast there little Padre. Perhaps it's you that should maybe be comin' with me."

Jesse gasped, suddenly set on wrenching himself free. "You a cop?"

"Christ no!" Cassidy laughed. Flicking his used light away. Craving another sort of fix.  
"Me? I'm much worse, so much worse." He leaned in, "I'm a vampire and you're unlucky."

"That's horseshit!" Jesse spat, twisting himself wildly. Crying out as he was slammed back against the tree with force. Unbelieving as the man before him produced two sharp canines from nowhere. 

"Still open to that offer then?" The vampire asked. His shades slipping down his nose, revealing his sharp blue eyes. Haunted, hungry. "Clearly we're huntin' each other here. But what if I wanted yer blood, could I have it? Can I bite yer? Jesse L'Angelle."

"No!"

"Can I keep yer then? Instead like."

" _No!_ " Jesse struggled, his heart pounding. Looking up defiantly at the vampire Jesse tried to force himself free. Feeling those long, thin fingers curl tighter around his wrists in response.

Cassidy chewed his own lip carefully. What in the flyin' fuck was he doing? Getting carried well and truly away. Here he was, assaulting a bloody _kid_ and nobody was coming to help. Whatta place. "Can I offer an insight instead then?"

Jesse stopped fighting, still terrified. Entirely put out. "I doubt it."

"If I let up a bit you won't start screaming? You won't just run away?"

Regarding the vampire, Jesse didn't dare move. "I won't. Wouldn't do any good if I did."

Still holding Jesse in place Cassidy noted that the sun was as good as gone. Only lingering light stopped the darkness from drawing further in. Nobody would see, nobody would know...

It would be quick, oh so easy.

"It's dangerous to be alone on a road like this. Lookin' all young an innocent like." Cassidy debated aloud, needing to break the silence. God, he wanted a fix, easy and euphoric. If he let the lad go, if the boy ran he wouldn't make it home. 

Deciding against it Cassidy held on. Swiping his thumbs over the pulse point in each of Jesse's wrists. "Why are yer even out here? Are yer folks not gonna be bloody worried like?"

Jesse glanced off, unwilling to comment.

"Yer family then?"

The teenager scoffed, rolling his dark eyes. 

"Ah, yer family not the caring sort?"

"They'll care for the wrong reasons _Cassidy_. But don't sweat it, no matter what you do to me they'll be more than happy to make your acquaintance. Sooner or later," Jesse levelled. Looking the vampire over with a morbid fascination. He'd heard stories but to see someone so unique was game-changing. 

"I've been hearin' those rumours back in town like. Bout this place. It's Vodoo Disneyland and yer the ringmaster."

Jesse laughed venomously. "Right and my _family_ will watch you burn. But first, they'd make you suffer and suffer."

"For kidnappin' you?"

Jesse's heart beat harder at the implication. "Being a _vampire_ is enough."

"Figures," Cassidy cupped his hand around Jesse's face. Seeing the flashes of hatred, fear and daring. "Just sixteen, so young, so alive. Not screamin' beggin' or prayin." The idea that the blood before him would be too sweet seemed entirely plausible then, that like a fine wine it needed time to mature. To become something heady and rich. Hesitantly Cassidy pulled away. "You are too young ter' be dyin' Jesse."

"Custer." Jesse chased after Cassidy, hardly knowing why. "My name is Jesse Custer."

"Good name that," Cassidy plunged his hands inside his pockets. Smiling ghoulishly. "I'm going nowhere but I'm gettin' outta here. Yer should be doin' the same."

Jesse stood silent, at his back was Angelville. Before him a monster. The first person he had told his real name to in over a decade. He wasn't so sure what was being said but he half considered it. "I can't just up and leave. They'd find me. Bring me back." Shifting his weight Jesse glanced back, "you don't know what they can do..."

Cassidy smiled, he knew pain, fear and the deep crushing loneliness some situations could bring. He didn't know Jesse but he wanted to. "Do yer want ta' die then?" Stepping forward Cassidy bumped his forehead down to Jesse's, smiling as the boy simply stared back rather than startle. "I can help, make it all go away."

Their breath mingled, Jesse knew he should be afraid, knew he sure as hell shouldn't be leaning in. Licking his lips, wanting more. Simply saying, "no thanks," instead.

"Ah," Cassidy sighed. "Then y'ah have to live." Pointedly he glanced down, letting Jesse follow his gaze. Jesse hadn't even realised that he had grabbed the vampire's shirt, that he was still holding tight. Reluctant to let go, even as he flushed red. They parted. 

"Meet me in the future, when yer all grown up like. Maybe then we can explore that look that yer too young ta be havin' now." Cassidy grinned, flattered and yes, marginally tempted. Borderline depressed by the thought that Jesse could live a lifetime and still be too young to take. "Yer'll give a guy ideas, lookin' at me like _that_."

Jesse burned red, letting his hand drop, a war of emotions waging within him. He watched Cassidy wink as if reading his mind, then the vampire waved. Picked up his discarded umbrella and continued on. The feeling fleeting Jesse took a step forward, then a step back. Frustrated. Then and there Jesse swore to himself, he'd get the hell out or die trying. Mind made up he ran back towards Angelville.

Cassidy could still hear the heartbeat, so strong, so enticing. Still beating hard in the distance. For both their sakes Cassidy pushed on. He wasn't killing a kid and the universe would never permit him to meet the remarkable man that Jesse Custer would surely become. Life was not that interesting but Christ, Cassidy could dream, couldn't he?


End file.
